This invention concerns an illumination device for an interior space, such as that of a motor vehicle for example, having a light source and an opposing reflector located a distance from the light source across the interior space therefrom.
German patent document (DE-602 523) discloses an illumination device for an interior space of a motor vehicle. A light source which emits light beams essentially only in a horizontal direction is placed in an upper part of the interior space with the beams from the light source being deflected downwardly by an inclined or arched wall section connecting a sidewall to a roof and acting as a reflector. A disadvantage of such a wall section designed as a reflector is that, on the one hand, it is unchangeable and generates only diffused light, and on the other hand, it defines a geometry of the interior space.
German patent document (DE-44 06 458) discloses an illumination device for indirectly lighting of a space. Light beams from a light source located in the space strike a suspended reflector at a sharp angle and are diverted into the space. A disadvantage of this illumination device, as well, is that it is unsuitable for performing multiple functions.
It is an object of this invention to provide an illumination device which can be used for multiple functions requiring multiple light bundles, that is, multiple light distributions.